Trust in Me True End
by benderjam
Summary: What would happen if Sheir Khan did not come when he did? Let's see what would happen if Kaa actually did get to have his meal. How will Mowgli get out of this one? Let's find out. Please read and review.


Trust in Me True End

Kaa had just finished his song and he smiled sinisterly as Mowgli was now sleeping wrapped up in his coils. He chuckled evilly as Mowgli smiled in his sleep as he was sitting on a tree branch wrapped in Kaa's coils. Kaa then moved his coils off the branch and into the air as Mowgli's feet dangled. Kaa moved his head under Mowgli's feet and happily closed his eyes as he opened his mouth. He then lowered Mowgli down and bit his mouth down over his feet; he then began to move his mouth up Mowgli's legs. As he moved his mouth further up Mowgli's legs a long bulge began form in his throat. Kaa began to slightly uncoil Mowgli as he moved his mouth over his loincloth, then he moved it over his hands. The bulge in Kaa's throat began to become longer and thicker as he moved his mouth over Mowgli's forearms and belly. Kaa opened his eyes and smiled as he moved his mouth over Mowgli's chest and shoulders.

Mowgli was still smiling in his sleep as now his head was sticking out of Kaa's open mouth. Kaa could easily close his mouth over Mowgli's head and swallow him completely; behind Kaa's head was a long, thick, curved lump in his throat. The bulge in Kaa's bulge was roughly shaped like a pill, it was curved at the ends but nearly straight in between. Kaa was about to swallow Mowgli's head when he got an idea and smiled evilly. He then moved his fork tongue up and had it tickle Mowgli's nose. Mowgli's smile disappeared as he opened his eyes and blinked with a tired expression. He had his eyes closed as he yawned, then he showed a surprised and confused expression after the bulge in Kaa's throat slightly moved.

He looked around a curious expression as he said, "Why can't I move? And why do I feel so warm and wet?"

Mowgli could not see Kaa's lips as Kaa was smiling evilly as he moved his eye to look at the mancub's head sticking out of the back of his throat. Mowgli turned his head sideways as his eyes moved around curiously. He then looked down and could see the side of the lump in Kaa's throat. Half of it was gray with curved lines and the other was brown with patterns (he saw the bottom and top of Kaa's body). Mowgli showed much surprise as his eyes turned forward to see Kaa's bottom jaw. Mowgli turned his head sideways and out of the corner of his eye he could see Kaa's eye.

Mowgli showed anger as he said, "You lied to me Kaa! You said I could trust you!"

Kaa closed his eyes and chuckled evilly; his lips moved as he chuckled but they did not cover Mowgli's head.

Kaa then spoke with a slightly muffled voice as he said, "And you can mancub."

He closed his mouth over Mowgli's head and his mouth and head were now round; he then smiled as he swallowed Mowgli's head. The bulge in Kaa's throat was now longer and shaped slightly like a body. There was the part that was roughly shaped like a pill and at the front end of it was a part that was roughly shaped like a circle, which was Mowgli's head. Kaa smiled with his eyes closed as he rested his neck against a branch and tree trunk while Mowgli's body moved down his throat. Kaa smiled as he raised the middle of his body in the air as Mowgli's body moved through it. When it stopped moving Kaa hung the part of his body over a branch and he moved his head to the top of the bulge where Mowgli's head was.

He smiled as he said, "I did not lie to you mancub, I told you I could make it so you would never have to leave this jungle, and I did."

The front of the bulge that was Mowgli's head slightly vibrated as he angrily said, "You never said you would eat me! Let me out of here!"

Kaa chuckled evilly as he moved his head and neck around the bulge that was Mowgli's head while he said, "Why would I do that? Why would I free such a delicioussssssss mancub? And why would I let you out into that dangerous jungle where you could get hurt? You're much safer inside me."

The front of the bulge that was Mowgli's head slightly vibrated again as he said, "You don't want me safe, you just want me in you! I'm not your friend, I'm your dinner!"

Kaa chuckled as he moved another part of his body on the branch, the section containing Mowgli was now hanging off the branch like a hammock and the back of the bulge that was Mowgli was more curved as if Mowgli was laying in a hammock.

Kaa moved his head next to the bulge of Mowgli's head and he smiled as he said, "I am not like those other animals mancub. I only want you to be happy. And you will be in my nicccce, cozy, warm, ssssssstomach."

The front of the bulge of Mowgli's head vibrated as he angrily exclaimed, "Baloo and Bageera didn't eat me! I don't want to be your food! Let me out of here! Somebody, anybody, get me out of here!"

Kaa chuckled and then smiled as he raised his head and began to swing his body, with Mowgli in it, back and forth as he began to sing.

Kaa: "_Rock-a-bye mancub_

_In my stomach_

_Stay in there please_

_And you'll get a good kick_"

Meanwhile

Sheir Kahn was walking on the ground beneath the trees they were in and he looked around curiously as he heard Kaa singing. He looked and saw Kaa's tail hanging from a tree top and he saw the tip of it slightly wiggling.

Kaa: "_go to sssssleep_

_And this will be so quick_

_It's very nicccce and warm,_

_And you'll never get sssssick_"

Sheir Kahn then walked to Kaa's tail and smiled as he grabbed it and yanked it down, hard. Kaa showed an uncomfortable expression for a moment, then he screamed as his entire long body was pulled under and over all the branches he was on. Suddenly his body was going straight down between two large branches that were close together. The bulge that was Mowgli's body hit the branches and were squeezed up Kaa's throat. Then Mowgli came out of Kaa's mouth and stood on the branch as Kaa's head fell toward the ground while he screamed. Mowgli looked down with surprise for a moment but then began to walk away on the branch.

Kaa fell and landed in front of Sheir Kahn, who smiled at him in a friendly manner as he said, "Hello Kaa, I believe I heard you singing up there."

Kaa smiled nervously as he said, "Well, I was bored and nothing else to do so I chose to ssssing a tune."

Sheir Kahn showed a slightly evil smile as he said, "You have a lovely singing voice."

Kaa nervously smiled while he said, "Thank you. Perhapsssss you would like to sing with me sometime."

Sheir Kahn showed an uninterested expression as he turned and began to walk away while he said, "Thank you but I cannot. I must go and find the mancub."

Kaa pretended he didn't know what he was talking about as he said, "Mancub? What mancub?"

Sheir Kahn turned and smiled evilly as he said, "The one who's lost. I don't suppose you might know where he is."

Kaa showed a seemingly innocent expression as he said, "No I haven't, I don't know where he is."

Sheir Kahn moved closer to him with an evil smile as he gently scratched Kaa's chin with his claw as he said, "Well if you see or hear any sign of a mancub you will inform me first. Understand?"

Kaa showed a scared and nervous expression as he said, "(Gulp) I get the point."

Sheir Kahn turned around and walked away; when he was gone Kaa showed an angry expression as he realized he had lost his meal. He angrily groaned as he began to slither away; suddenly his head fell to the ground and he looked to see the end of his tail was in a knot and caught in some bushes. He angrily pulled it out and continued to angrily slither away.

**Author's note: I think this is how this part in The Jungle Book should have gone. I'm hoping if any people who read this have an account in deviantart they will post a picture or story like this that's ****age appropriate****. Please review.**


End file.
